Iggy's French Girl
by Violeteyes92
Summary: In France, it seems Iggy's thrist for finding a girl is finnaly quenched? Could it be love? And will there be a nice class of lemonade at the end of the day? R
1. Amelia

Hey Guys, Violeteyes92 here, hope you enjoy the first chapter!

* * *

Chapter One

France. The place where romance can blossom in even the most unlikely of soils. It has many different sights, smells, tastes – undiscovered glories yet to be experienced. Here we find the Flock, together on another adventure, stationed in our wondrous little country's capital. Paris seemed almost like home now, what with their stay lasting now almost two months. Why so long? They had their reasons, some of which were more important that others; _definitely _more important, or so Iggy thought as he and his companion drifted down the waterway in their little boat.

"We are almost there Iggy," Amelia said, her strong French accent like divine song to his ears. Iggy smiled. They had met on the third day of the Flock's arrival, bumping into each other whilst he had been 'shopping' in a bakery with Gazzy; aka – that nights stolen dinner. Her package had fallen to the floor, and he had helped her gather up the spilt goods; _"You are truly amazing," _she had said, as he succeeded in gathering all of the bread rolls by himself, _"Thank you so much. . ."_

The two had quickly become friends; he was the blind bird boy and she was the beautiful, friendly French girl. How could he tell she was beautiful? From the way her laugh brought a smile to his face and her soft hands warmth to his heart. She seemed like a dream, a hot ecstasy for him to drink, an unknown desire that had exploded with the first sound of her voice. He wanted her, bad, but how could he tell her, and on today of all days?

Why so perilous? Today was the last day of his stay in France, before he and the flock had to finally make their leave and move on. He had promised to return, when Amelia's school holiday's started again – for today was her last day, too, before she had to depart for her all girls' boarding school. It pained them both to leave each other, after becoming the best of friends; but today they would make today special, a day to be remembered.

"We're here, Iggy – over the boat and steps at three o'clock," Amelia said, guiding him.

"We're at your house?" he asked, "Finally, I hate riding on those things; I can never really sense where I'm going."

"You where afraid?" she asked, concern in her voice, a deep feeling in her eyes.

"No. . . well, maybe just a bit. But you were there with me, so it didn't really bother me that much."

Amelia smiled: "You are too sweet, Iggy."

The two made their way towards the building that Amelia called home. It was one of many little unit houses, all of which were all joined up together along the quiet street like sardines in a can. All the same, it was respectable, even charming. Amelia's hand held Iggy's all the way, her soft touch leading him, sending chills up his spine. God, how he loved her touch.

Once inside, they made themselves comfortable – Iggy sat himself down on a stool in the kitchen, while Amelia proceeded to get them cool drinks from the fridge. "So, you just wanted to chill out today?" Iggy asked, groaning in appreciation as his wings stretched out a bit. Amelia was unfazed; after all, she had seen them almost a million times now, those beautiful, stormy grey wings. Besides, Iggy had taken her flying more than once, soaring over Paris, holding her close. "Yeah," she said, snapping out of her thoughts; she handed him his drink, "Is that alright?"

"Fine by me," he replied, "Thanks". Opening the top, he sculled down his drink in one go, while Amelia took two mouthfuls and placed her drink on the table. "Sorry," Iggy said, after burping rather loudly, "Bird kids tend to eat more than regular humans." Amelia giggled, "I _know_, Iggy, you told me – what, a _thousand_ times already? You know I don't mind."

Iggy grinned, his handsome features washing over her. "So, you were saying something about a sculpture you've been working on?" he asked.

"Ah yes. . . I was wondering if you would examine it for me. Tell me what you think."

"Ah you sure you can trust my opinion? I mean, I'm _blind, _remember, I can't exactly see it."

"You can use your hands, and besides – I trust your opinion the most." She took his hand, "Come on, I'll take you to it."

"All right, where is it?"

"Up stairs, in my room. Watch out for the table."

Iggy shivered.

God, that sculpture wasn't _all _he wanted to examine. He wanted to examine _her _too; every nook and cranny of her, the feeling of her _skin_, not just her hands, the taste of her mouth . . . and that wasn't even the tip of the ice-burg. Oh, how he

_Eep, don't think those thoughts! _He thought to himself, climbing the stairs, already feeling his friend start to throb down below. _Down boy, not now. _

Soon they reached the second level, and Amelia lead him down the hallway and over the threshold into her room.

* * *

So you've read the first chapter - what did you think?

The next one of this chapter trilogy will be up within a week, so look out.


	2. The Sculpture

Hey Guys, the next chapter is up!!

Thanks to loves2readbooks for the author alert, story alert, favorite author and favorite story add-ige!

Iggy: You kick Eraser-ass loves-2-read-books!

Me: Thank you, Iggy; now, the story.

**

* * *

**

Amelia's room had a pleasant coolness about it; there was a soft breeze blowing delicately from the world outside, filtering through the open veranda doorway, causing the white curtains to flow gracefully. Their soft rustle was like a vivid description to the bird-boy's ears. "I love your room," he said, as Amelia led him over to the small yet intricate sculpture which rested on the table, placed in the middle of the room. "It feels . . . nice."

"I don't see it often – going to a boarding school and all," she said, "But when I do, it's a real little sanctuary. Now, give me your hands; you're right in front of my sculpture."

Iggy held out his hands carefully, not wanting to knock over anything by accident, and let Amelia's soft hands envelope them. For a split second they lingered there, before Amelia guided his hands to the sculpture. "There," she said, placing his hands on the white stone form, "What do you think?"

Frowning in concentration, Iggy's hands moved gently across the sculpture, feeling every groove, curve, dip and turn, memorizing each detail Amelia had put into the figure. "It feels. . . " He whispered, his expression shifting slightly from concentration to deep though. "It's a human, but with . . . wings?" His hands faltered, and came to rest on the table top. "Is it me?" he asked her, slightly shocked. "You made your sculpture . . . into me? But why. . . "

_. . . would she do that? _He thought to himself, _The time it would have taken her to plan, to make it bit by bit, the effort she . . . . Could it mean that . . . that she likes me too? Does it – hang on, what's she –_

Amelia took Iggy's hands in hers, smiling. "But why not?" she asked, stepping closer to the bird boy, gently squeezing his hands, sending that silent message. To Iggy, the atmosphere in the room had suddenly become a lot muggier, a body sweating heat that had suddenly washed over him in a great wave of mixed anticipation and fear. He shuddered, his wings shifting slightly.

"You have been such a wonderful friend to me, Iggy, better than anyone ever has," she said; He could feel her hot breath ghosting against his neck, making Iggy's nerves ache with a deep yearning. Slowly, clumsily, their fingers intertwined. "Amelia," Iggy whispered, before he felt her move forward, and kiss him. Her hot, soft lips met his, a long desired ecstasy made reality; he deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around her slender form, his fingers trickling up her back. She moaned in his mouth, running her fingers through his messy hair. Their passion continued for what seemed like hours, exploring each others mouths, pressing against each others forms; yet it was only after about half a minute before they finally broke apart.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Iggy asked, trying not to grin too much. "I don't know," she replied, still held in Iggy's arms. "I guess. . . I guess I was just afraid, afraid that you wouldn't feel the same way. . ."

"Amelia, from the moment I heard your voice. . . I loved you, and still do," he replied, holding her tighter. "I love you too," she whispered, before pulling him in for another kiss.

Their lips danced with one another, each others love recognized, their desire discovered. Iggy's hand tickled across Amelia's thighs, snaking up her back and down again; he took in every curve, feeling every dip and turn, just as he had the sculpture. He slipped one hand under her top, slinking up her back, sending a shiver up her spine when his skin came into contact with hers. . . . . . _Hmm, no bra, _he noticed, _Convenient . . ._

Slowly they made their way over to the bed . . . . .

Amelia's hand slipped under Iggy's shirt, the fabric sliding delicately over her arm. She pressed her cool hand against his torso, feeling him push forward at her touch, the muscles shifting under the smooth skin. She moved up wards, resting her hand on his chest, while her other hand moved to take his shirt off. Iggy grinned in mid-kiss, as Amelia lifted the fabric up and away, the slits running down the back compensating for his wings. Amelia arms wrapped around Iggy's toned form, muscles grown strong from the constant flying. They were almost to the bed, but not quite; she kissed him lightly on the lips, the bird boy now suddenly dormant, wondering what would happen next in the hushed silence.

"Let me show you, how much I love you," She whispered in his ear.

And she was kissing him on the neck, trailing her hot lips down his chest, the wetness left behind cooling instantly, giving him goose bumps. Her mouth journeyed onward, arriving at his right nipple; Iggy tried to stifle a gasp as her tongue began to flick it lightly, tickling, before smothering it in a deep, wet swirl. The bird boy's breath had become rugged, even more so when she began to massage the place in between his wings, where she knew they ached sometimes. He moaned in ecstasy as she shifted to the other nipple, smothering it too with pleasure; the bulge in his pants throbbed, and he moaned as it pressed against Amelia. Soon she had stopped, feeling he had had his dose, and began to kiss down his chest again. She made her way down his torso, pecking every bump and groove, tasting his skin.

Iggy was in some kind of trance, he figured, unable to move with the tender attention, only to stand there and drink it in. He could feel her every movement, every touch her lips made, that hot loving that neared ever onwards to his most sensitive area. . .

Suddenly, the kissing ceased, and he felt Amelia's fingers trickled down his torso and resting at the hem of his pants.

With one swift movement she pulled them down, revealing his sky blue boxers, prints of clouds scattered across them. "Why Iggy, I never knew," Amelia said, gazing at the bulge protruding from the bird boys boxers. "There are a few things you still don't know about me, Amelia," he replied, "But I'd be more than willing to show you."

The seductive tint of his voice made her grin; "I'm sure you would, but it's not your turn yet."

And with that final statement, in one fluid, ritualistic movement, she slowly slipped off his boxers.

* * *

Hoped you liked it guys - tell me what you think and send a review!

EDIT: Hey there guys, Violeteyes92 here.

Alot of people have been excited about the last chapter, and some have even began to email me a few times, asking me when it's coming. So here's the story:

Right now my internet is down, and has been for awhile now - I've been having to go to internet cafe's to check emails and so on. Because of this and other little dramas

in my life, writing the story has been a bit hard. So I'm just asking you guys to be patient, and it will come as soon as I can get it up.

Thankyou for the support!

Also, if you want, you can send a review/email on what you like most in a lemon, and I'll see if I can put it in!! XD


End file.
